


Lips Like They’ve Been Singing (Sexed-Up Strawberry Songs)

by grimmypuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Cat Burglars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Karaoke, M/M, POV Derek, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmypuff/pseuds/grimmypuff
Summary: Ingredients for a successful hook-up, take:1 karaoke barA reluctant DerekA dash of Stiles being sexyAdd a well-planned cat burglaryMiix well(Not that Derek has any choice about the mixing part when Laura's involved)





	1. How Was I to Know You'd Come Along (And Funk My Life Up)

**Author's Note:**

> Story title/chapter titles are from a Paolo Nutini song, 'Scream'.  
> 

"I _know_ you don't want to go out," Laura's voice could be heard loud and clear, even though Derek held his phone away from his head, as if that could help him avoid the conversation. "And that's why I led with, ‘I’m dragging you out, you can’t say no’. You can't do this to yourself anymore."

Sighing, Derek kicked his shoes off, dead-bolted the door behind him, and threw his keys in the general direction of the narrow table in the entryway. "Can't do what?" he asked, heading to the fridge to grab a beer. "Avoid the pain of falling for someone, only to have them rip my still-beating heart out of my chest?"

“Have you always been this melodramatic?”

“Have you always been this annoying?” Derek snapped back, knowing the answer was a resounding ‘yes.’ He popped the top off his beer, and drank a significant amount. If this topic was going to progress any further, he was going to need liquid fortification. “I’m fine, Laura.” And he was, mostly. True, in the weeks following Kate's departure from his apartment and his life, it'd felt like she'd yanked out his heart with a pair of rusty pliers, but he was over her now. He just didn't feel like jumping back in and letting someone else play with his heart. In his experience, most people just wanted to mistreat it and move on. There was absolutely nothing tempting in that scenario. "Why do you feel the need to involve yourself in this part of my life?"

The sound of a carefully controlled exhale could be heard. “Because I’m your sister, and I love you. It’s been a while; I think it’s time you put yourself out there again. Besides, you’re not fine. I know you’ve been telling that lie to yourself, but you can’t expect me to believe it.”

“She broke my heart, Laura. If I want to take some time off dating after something like that, I will. I bet most people would say that’s healthy.”

Snorting, she agreed, “I’m sure most people would. What I don’t think most people would agree to is that you should put yourself in cold storage for a year. A year, Derek! A full rotation of the Earth around the sun.”

She did have a point there; it was obviously time to change tactics. “Thank you, yes, I’m aware how time and seasons work.” Collapsing down onto the sofa, he rested his stocking feet on the coffee table. “So you’re saying you want to drag me to this quality-sounding bar,” he said, putting emphasis on the word quality, “where they have five dollar beer and karaoke night and I’ll meet my true love over what, a basket of cheese fries? I’ll pass, thanks.”

“Stop being an ass. And everyone knows the curly fries there are the best thing on the menu. I know what you’re trying to do, so stop it. I won't be distracted; this is happening. Tomorrow night, 9pm, the bar on 8th street, and don’t forget to shave if you’re still sporting that monstrosity you were wearing on your face at lunch last week. I’m all for a beard as much as the next person, but looking like you’ve been lost at sea for weeks doesn’t really appeal to the ladies.”

Derek coughed.

“Or the men for that matter,” Laura added with a laugh, knowing her brother's interests. “Although I can’t speak for men personally, I know I want to be able to see a guy’s face the first time, especially if I’m going to let him so close to my-"

“God, Laura, stop!” he cut in before she could say anything potentially traumatizing. “Fine, I’ll be there tomorrow night, but you’re buying the beer.”

He could hear the happiness in her voice as she answered, “See you then! You won’t regret this, Derek, I promise.”

“Now that you’ve tempted fate, I’m hanging up. Also, I might hate you.”

“You love me!” she sang, and abruptly hung up before he could.

With a groan, he finished his beer and contemplated dinner, knowing he better make an effort at getting some sleep tonight. The last time he'd gone to a bar with Laura, he'd not made it home until the wee hours of the morning; just what had he gotten himself into this time?

***

"Derek, over here!" he heard a voice call from inside the bar as he pulled the door open. He smiled upon seeing Boyd and Erica, two of his and Laura's friends they'd known for as long as they'd lived in the city, and Stiles, Laura's co-worker who'd been out with them once before. His smile grew larger when he saw it was only them and Laura sitting at the table. He clapped Boyd on the back in greeting, and placed a kiss on Erica's cheek before taking the empty chair next to Stiles. He offered him his hand, and as they shook, he said, "Great to see you again. I'm surprised you're out tonight; Laura mentioned you were on that one team that's working twelve-hour days?"

"That's exactly why I'm out," Stiles said with a grin as he gave Derek's hand a firm squeeze. "All I've seen in the last month is my office and my bed, and not in a good way, either."

Derek could only laugh at that, a stray thought crossing his mind that Stiles was probably looking to pick someone up tonight. "Yeah, I don't know how you've been maintaining those hours. I did sixty hour weeks when I first started with my company, but at least I had weekends off."

"Yeah, it's not ideal, but I knew what I was getting into, with programming. Besides," Stiles continued, "everyone knows this place has the best curly fries in the city. Good company plus curly fries? How could I turn that down?"

"How could you, indeed?" Derek said as he reached for the mostly-empty pitcher of beer. "I thought for sure this was some kind of set up," he admitted, looking sheepishly towards Laura.

Stiles bobbled his glass slightly, nearly spilling it before steadying it at the last moment. "Is that something Laura does a lot?"

Derek answered, "She tries to," at the same time Laura said, "Not at all!"

"Not successfully, anyway," Derek added. "She thinks I'm miserable if I'm not in a relationship, and feels she has to set me up every chance she gets."

Laura flashed Derek a shit-eating grin that made him nervous. "Would I do that to you?"

"Only at every given opportunity, yes," he said as he rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have resisted if I'd known we were just meeting these guys for drinks."

Stiles pushed his basket of curly fries towards Derek so he could take some. "Did you hear that, Laura? Just tell Derek who's coming next time."

"I'm glad you shaved, Derek," came Laura's non-sequitur. "I can't imagine anyone wanting to date you as Paul Bunyan."

"Speak for yourself," Stiles said, a leer on his face as he nodded towards an attractive man with a beard at the bar. "I happen to like men with facial hair." He grabbed the empty pitcher of beer off the table with a devilish grin and stood. "I think I'll go get us a refill."

Laura whistled at Stiles' back. "Go, Stiles!"

Derek watched him walk away, noticing how nicely Stiles filled out his khakis, how broad his shoulders were in his fitted shirt, and how confident his stride was as he approached the bar. He wasn't sure if it was knowing that Stiles was interested in men that made Derek feel like he had permission now to look, or if it was just the fact that the view was that good.

He felt Boyd's eyes on him across the table and looked up questioningly. He knew the tips of his ears were red, having been caught staring at Stiles, and he asked, "How'd they get you to agree to come to karaoke night, Boyd?" The music had started, and Derek couldn't hear as Boyd as he answered, tugging at his collar a bit. "Come again?" he asked.

"Laura told us she was putting your name in," Boyd said, looking everywhere but Derek's face.

His eyebrows drew together, completely unimpressed, but not surprised, at the news. "Spoken like a true friend, Boyd, not sure how I'll be able to repay you."

Coming to her boyfriend's rescue, Erica said, "We're here to show our support. Can you sing?"

"It's karaoke," Boyd said, "does it really matter?"

Laura grinned at everyone, and said, "Not at all."

Shaking his head at Laura, Derek said, "I should have known you'd pull something like this. Yet I still love you, for some reason."

Laura laughed as she looked at her brother, obviously a bit outside his comfort zone, but trying to have a good time, and a surge of affection for him made her smile fondly. "Derek's got a nice voice," she told Boyd and Erica. "I wouldn't do anything that actually embarrassed him." At his sharply raised eyebrow, she amended, "Too much. And karaoke's not that bad."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Laura," Stiles said, setting a full pitcher of beer on the table. "Because I put your name in, too." He took his seat next to Derek, and bumped his shoulder with his own. "Actually, I put all of ours in. We're here for karaoke night, we might as well share equally in the humiliation. Where's the fun in just laughing at Derek, when we can laugh at you too, Laura?"

Derek flashed a grin at Stiles as Laura choked on her beer. "This night's definitely looking up." Stiles answering grin was wide, and Derek thought it made his entire face light up. He definitely noticed the soft golden brown of Stiles' eyes, and he shook his head when he realized he'd almost missed Stiles' reply.

"It certainly is," Stiles said, his eyes still on Derek.

' _And now for our next entry in Karaoke Roulette..._ ' Derek heard over the mic. "That sounds painful on multiple levels," he said to Stiles, not really noticing or caring that their conversation had turned private to the exclusion of everyone else. Reaching for the curly fries in front of him, he asked, "Do I want to know?"

"They draw your name, and then a song. There's no choice involved," Stiles explained. "Hence the roulette part. Clever naming, right?" He laughed, to let Derek know he didn't quite agree.

Before he could respond, he heard, ' _Derek H, come on up and find out what you'll be singing_!'

As much as Derek wanted to turn tail and run, he tipped his glass back to finish the rest of his beer, and stood, pulling off his leather jacket. With the amount of lights they had pointed at the stage, he could tell he'd be much better off in just his short-sleeved t-shirt. Derek heard Stiles' rapid intake of breath and his whispered, "Help me baby Jesus," and turned around just in time to see Stiles nearly lose control of his chair that was balanced on two legs. "Everything alright?" he asked Stiles.

"Yup, perfect. Fine, really.  Couldn't be better. You?" Stiles stopped himself with a hand over his mouth.

Derek peered at Stiles, thinking he must be closing in on drunk, or at least tipsy. "Don't injure yourself while I'm gone. And, Laura, If this ends anything like the hypnotist show in Vegas," he called to her across the table, "you're giving me your car." While he had no actual interest in his sister's car, he knew she treasured her sleek silver Mercedes like most people felt about their children. Feeling better for having voiced his threat, he walked the twenty feet up to the front of the room, passing a few tables on his way.

Taking the few steps up to the stage, he was told to pick a folded up piece of paper out of a fishbowl. He didn't look at it before handing it off to the person running the karaoke machine, just accepted the mic and moved towards the center of the stage, knowing it was karaoke, it was most likely going to be awful - that was the point.

' _And here you have it, ladies and gentleman. Derek, singing 'Makes Me Wonder', by Maroon 5_.'

'Of course,' he mouthed with a glare in in Laura's direction as the music started. He saw her wince, probably more for the song choice than at Derek's expression. She'd brought him out to have a good time, to forget about his train wreck of an ex-girlfriend, not to sing a song that could have been written about her, and he could tell she felt bad about it.

Shrugging off the memory of his ex, he decided there was only one way to do karaoke, and that was to be all in. Or maybe that was the beer talking, but it worked either way, he guessed. The music started, the words began to roll across the screen, and Derek caught sight of Stiles looking at him with an amused expression. Blowing out a breath, he decided he'd focus on Stiles, and he started singing along.

He made it through the first verse, which was painful in several ways, but he kept on going. God, karaoke was entirely too awkward if you weren't shit-faced, he thought. Too late to do anything about it now, but looking at Stiles watching him was providing a nice distraction from the humiliation.

It was during the chorus that he actually started having fun, knowing the words, and singing them like a big 'fuck you' to Kate each time. When he realized Stiles was grinning at him, he couldn't help but smile himself, and he winked at Stiles when he wolf-whistled from the audience. When the song was over, he was laughing, saw that everyone at his table was laughing, and he'd felt better about his break up than he had since it happened. He handed off the mic and jumped down from the stage, returning to his table in high spirits.

Stiles stood as Derek approached their table, going in for a one-armed hug. "Got to say, man, that was awesome. Not embarrassing at all. I'm almost disappointed."

"Did you hear that, Laura?" Derek teased. "You'll have to try harder to embarrass me next time. Stiles said you failed."

"Did he now? I set out to do exactly what I meant to," she said, seeing the way Derek's arm now rested across the back of Stiles' chair. "You're out of your house, and you're smiling."

Derek turned his attention back to his beer just as Stiles asked, "So who broke your heart?"

Wincing, Derek asked, "Was it that obvious?"

"Only if you were watching closely, probably. Which I was," Stiles admitted with a slight waggle of his eyebrows. "You seemed to be singing the choruses pretty much like you hoped whoever it was would like, get hit by a bus or contract herpes or something."

"Her name's Kate," Derek said, after barking out a laugh. "It's been about a year since we broke up."

Stiles eyes widened. "A year? Dude, that's kind of a long time to hold a grudge."

He nodded in acknowledgement, but said, "She cheated on me, and then lied about it. I thought I was in love with her, so it really fucked with my head."

"Yeah, that's - I mean, I can't say I've ever been through that or felt that way about anyone, but that's rough."

Derek shrugged, indicating he was okay now. "The worst part? After I broke up with her?"

Stiles, his mouth too full of curly fries to attempt speech, motioned with his hand for Derek to continue.

"She moved out while I was at work, and took my fucking cat."

"She stole your cat?" A few fries dangled from his lower lip still, but he was too shocked to care about that. Words were more important.

"Exactly! Thank you!" Derek exclaimed, "Who the fuck does that, right?"

Gaping, Stiles just shook his head. "I can maybe see why you're hesitant to date."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. "I really am over it; karaoke was cathartic, and we've got beer and curly fries." Raising his glass to Stiles', he added, "And good company, like someone said earlier."

"The best," Stiles agreed.


	2. He’s the bass, he’s the beat, he’s the rhythm, he’s the band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Stiles' turn for karaoke. He doesn't disappoint. ;)

Pleasantly buzzed, Derek couldn't quite remember when he'd scooted his chair closer to Stiles' but there he was, sitting right next to him, with his arm around the back of Stiles' chair. He wasn't going to complain about the way Stiles was leaning into him, or the way his hand seemed to fit perfectly around the curve of Stiles' shoulder.  He definitely had no complaints with the way Stiles felt pressed against his side, warm and cozy, like it was just the two of them there, even though that wasn't so.

He half-listened to the  ambient conversation at the table and his mind wandered, coming back to himself, however, every time Stiles would move his hand slightly - the hand that happened to be resting just above Derek's knee. Hyperaware of every movement Stiles made with his long, slender fingers against the rough denim of his jeans, Derek closed his eyes when Stiles began drawing circles on his leg.

Not able to recall the last time a simple touch had left him so worked up, Derek took a couple deep breaths and forced himself to relax. Eventually he achieved his self-imposed command, and Stiles' touch became more of a comforting one instead of making Derek feel like he wanted to drag him off into a dark corner. It was definitely not the time or the place for that - yet.

When Erica's name was called for karaoke, Derek had been about to drift off, and he jolted to alertness, only to see Stiles have the same reaction. "Hi," Derek said, the corners of his mouth upturning slightly.

"Hey," Stiles answered with a half grin. "You fall asleep here often?"

"It's my first time, actually."

"I'll be gentle with you then."

Derek snorted with laughter. "Please don't be."

Erica rising from the table distracted them, and they turned their attention to her, Stiles with a red face, watching as she strutted to the stage in typical Erica fashion. To no one's surprise, since Erica was nothing if not a diva, she delivered a roof-raising rendition of the Village People's _Y.M.C.A._ complete with arm movements. The crowd was on their feet at the end, Stiles, Derek, Boyd, and Laura amongst them, whistling and clapping.

"And that's how it's done," she said upon returning to the table. "I can't sing, but most everyone's too drunk to care."

"Is that your secret to success?" Stiles asked. "Enthusiasm wins out over skill?"

"I hope you appreciate the fact there are jokes I could be making right now, aspersions I could be casting, but I'm going to take it easy on you since you're the new guy." 

Derek snorted. "Boyd, when did you get a new girlfriend who looks exactly like Erica, but isn't mostly evil?"

Laura and Stiles laughed, both of them watching the progress of the conversation back and forth across the table, while Boyd looked like he was trying his hardest not to reply, first by stuffing a handful of curly fries in his mouth, and then finishing off his beer.

"Just go ahead and tell them," Erica finally said. "I'll go get us a new pitcher. It's bad enough I experienced it once."

Waiting until Erica was far enough away from the table, Boyd finally let out a laugh. "We were at the grocery store today, and she nearly came to blows with an elderly woman over who was first in line. Normally, my money'd be on Erica, but this woman had a service dog with the sharpest teeth I've ever seen." 

Stiles stifled his laughter by tucking his head against Derek's chest, and Derek sighed, contented, as Laura winked at him.

"So after the old lady actually started crying," Boyd continued, "the manager showed up and invited us to leave. Since we hadn't checked out yet, Erica had to leave her brownies, and it got pretty ugly from there. Long story short, too late, she's decided to do a nice thing every day. Apparently, not teasing Stiles mercilessly is today's good deed."

At the mention of his name, Stiles lifted his head off Derek and flashed a sleepy grin. "Stiles appreciates that."

Normally, someone talking about themselves in third person wouldn't hold any appeal for Derek, but Stiles' soft smile coupled with his tired, scratchy voice apparently hit a few of his buttons.

They chatted for awhile, and Boyd's was the next name called up for karaoke. Good naturedly, he took the stage, and nearly doubled over laughing when it was announced what song he'd be singing. Apparently he'd be lending his smooth baritone to Cyndi Lauper's ' _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_.' They all laughed to the point of tears, Laura slamming her hand down on the table at one point in absolute glee and spilling her beer. When they all finally stopped laughing, Boyd just said bashfully, "I'm glad you all appreciated that."

"I sure did," Erica said lasciviously, grabbing her bag and taking hold of Boyd's hand. "I think we're going to head out."  

"Apparently we're heading out," Boyd agreed with a satisfied look on his face, pulling Erica in close to his side.

They said their goodbyes, Stiles waving from his spot under Derek's arm, but otherwise quiet. Just then, Stiles name was called for his turn at karaoke. "Hey, are you up for this?" Derek asked, running a hand up Stiles' back.

Stiles shivered slightly under Derek's touch, and reluctantly pulled himself to standing. He stretched the kinks out of his back and neck, Derek very closely tracking Stiles' progress with his eyes.  "Yeah, I'm good. It was just the combination of too little sleep and a perfectly comfortable chest that made me so tired."

"I'd apologize, but I'm not at all sorry," Derek said.

"Good, because I wouldn't accept your apology," Stiles said. "And then you might be offended, and I wouldn't want that, because I noticed you get kind of scowly when you get upset, and your brow gets all wrinkly. I don't want to be responsible for you being wrinkly before you even hit your thirties. I'd feel awful."

Laura snapped her fingers in front of them. "Guys? Not sure if you've noticed, but the entire room is literally waiting on you, Stiles."

Derek, as if shaking himself out of a trance, said, "Go on, then. You've got this." He wrapped a hand around Stiles' bicep and squeezed. "I'll save your spot for you."

"Please do." Stiles hesitated just a moment before ducking down and kissing Derek on the cheek. "For luck."

Derek's smile was instantaneous; he could feel himself blushing, and he just _knew_ the corners of his eyes were crinkling, damn it.  He kept his attention on Stiles as he walked towards the stage and it was a long moment before he blinked. When he looked up, Laura looked like she might explode. "Go ahead. I know you're dying to say it."

"Oh my God, Derek!" she breathed. "Stiles! You!"

"You okay there?" he asked, arching a single eyebrow.

"I can't! What-how?"

"Laura, knock it off. You've been sitting here with us the entire time."

"The two of you are adorable - you know this, right?"

"Okay, stop, you're being ridiculous," he said.  "And I want to hear Stiles."

"Fine," she huffed. "To be continued later."

' _And here's Stiles, singing for your listening pleasure, 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO_.'

Derek watched as Stiles slowly blinked, his eyes adjusting to the lights shining down at him. Stiles took the mic with a confident grin at the audience and a wink aimed at Derek, and he swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He could hear Laura laughing, but it was as if she were far away or underwater because all he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears. The music started and Derek stared, unblinkingly, as Stiles began to sing and dance; he obviously wasn't afraid to move his body, and he moved it well. He was thin, sure, wiry, Derek would call it, and oh so appealing; essentially the exact type of guy he went for. If he'd special ordered someone, he'd have requested a Stiles.

His voice was deeper than Derek expected, and it was doing things for him he was embarrassed to have his sister witness first hand. It was obvious Stiles was enjoying himself as he entertained the crowd, and it was equally evident that the crowd adored him. By the time the chorus started, it became clear Stiles had seen the video that accompanied the song, since he managed a few thrusts that were filthy enough to send Derek's blood rushing away from his brain and to a certain lower extremity. "Oh, God," he said, embarrassingly close to a gasp. When Stiles got to part in the song with all the 'wiggles,' Derek was nearly non-verbal. " _Fuck_ ," he wheezed, unaware he'd said it out loud.

Laura stood suddenly, her chair scraping across the rough wood floor, tearing Derek's attention away from Stiles and his riveting performance. "I'm going to make this easy on you, little brother," she said, pulling her bag over her shoulder. "I'm leaving. Stiles cabbed it here because he knew he'd be drinking, so the two of you should share a cab back to your place - or his, it doesn't matter." She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and grinned. "And don't forget to call me tomorrow."

Eyes and mouth wide open as he'd already turned his attention back to Stiles, Derek nodded and mumbled something he hoped approximated a goodbye.

Stiles finished the song, gave the audience a mock salute, and walked a direct path back to the table, his eyes glued on Derek.

Derek, still on his feet from when he'd stood to see Laura off, was trying, unsuccessfully, to bring his brain back online.

Taking advantage of Derek's stillness, Stiles stopped in front of him, cupped Derek's jaw in his hand, and pressed his lips to Derek's, once, twice, and a third time, short, tender kisses, before pulling back to catch Derek's expression. Studying him for a moment, he asked, "You okay there, big guy?  You look like you've had the wind knocked out of you."

"I'm surprised," Derek finally managed. He'd been regretfully too surprised to do much by way of returning the kisses.

"Pleasantly, I hope?" Stiles asked, his brow furrowing slightly.

Realizing that Stiles was doubting himself, Derek said,"God, yes, sorry. I just wasn't expecting all that," he said, with an expansive wave towards the stage. "I mean, fuck - why is it so hard to talk right now?" And more importantly, when had he turned into a babbling fool?  This blushing, bumbling version of himself was something he hadn't experienced since high school, and he couldn't put words in the right order. "What I'm trying to say is, it was hot. So fucking hot.  You're something else."

"Yeah?" Stiles took a step closer and stuck his fingers through the belt loops on the front of Derek's jeans. "I'm ecstatic you think so."

Derek rested his forehead against Stiles' and said, "At the risk of sounding a bit too saccharine, I'm going to say I'm thrilled you're happy about it."

Stiles laughed in response, and looking up, he said, "Not to change the subject, because I'm really liking anything to do with the subject of you and me, like, you and me as an 'us,' and God, your face is perfect, you're adorable, do you know that? The way you're looking at me right now is…" He took in a calming breath and let it out. "Okay, I'm better.  I was going to ask what happened to Laura, but I blanked when you smiled at me."

Derek felt himself blushing again, but he found in that moment, he couldn't be bothered to care about it. It seemed like Stiles was feeling the same way he was, and he was going to go for it. "Laura left as the song was ending. Personally, I think she was bailing on karaoke, but she did happen to mention that you took a cab here, and maybe we wanted to share a cab home?"

Blinking, Stiles asked, "To the _same_ home?"

"That was the idea, yes." Derek's mouth twitched, fighting a smile; he didn't want Stiles to think he was making fun of him. "Mine?"

"Sounds great. Mine's covered under layers of pizza boxes and laundry." Stiles groaned. "That's probably not very attractive is it?"

"You've been working 80-hour weeks. Don't be ridiculous," Derek said, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair and putting it on. He reached for Stiles' hand, their fingers slotting through each other's like they'd been doing it for years, and they made their way together to the door. "Let's get this cab-sharing thing underway."


	3. Sly hand, spinning webs like silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes Stiles home... I hope everyone's strapped in and ready for the ride!

Derek supposed Stiles hadn't meant to fall asleep in the back of the cab. He'd put his arm around Stiles as they'd settled in the back, and Stiles had snuggled up against him and promptly checked out. Derek had turned his attention to the driver, giving him his address and exchanging a few words, and when he looked back at Stiles, his head was resting heavily on Derek's arm, his eyes closed, and his mouth slightly open. He looked beautiful, with his long, dark eyelashes brushing the tops of his cheeks, a perfectly upturned nose, and Derek was mesmerized as he studied the smattering of little moles and freckles on his face.

He'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit he was disappointed over the fact that Stiles had crashed so hard, especially when his eyes lingered on the perfectly round shape and red lips of his mouth. The things he wanted to _do_ to that mouth were many and varied. The things he pictured Stiles doing to him using that mouth made him shift uncomfortably on the fake leather seat of the cab. He reminded himself, with a long-suffering sigh, what Stiles had said about working day in, day out, without any time off, and he knew that all either of them were probably getting tonight was a good night's sleep.

The cab pulled to a stop in front of Derek's building and he paid before waking Stiles. It took a few tries, and Derek finally having to pull his arm out from under Stiles' head to get him to wake up. He didn't see Stiles even really open his eyes until Derek had let them into his apartment and flipped on a light in the entry way. "Hey there," he said, his voice quiet, when Stiles finally seemed to be awake enough to participate in conversation.

"I fell asleep," he whispered, looking around Derek's apartment, confusion evident on his face.

"You sure did." Derek couldn't resist, so he leaned forward for a quick press of his lips to Stiles'.  "You do a really great impression of being awake, by the way.  You managed to get from the cab into my apartment mostly asleep." Putting a hand between Stiles' shoulder blades, he guided him down the hallway to his bedroom. "I'll give you the tour tomorrow if you want, but you're not missing much. Let's just get some sleep now, okay?"  

Stiles whipped his head around to look at Derek. "Don't you want to-"

"Yes, Stiles, _of course_ I want to," he said immediately, the words nearly tripping on his tongue as he hurried to get them out. "God, I want to, but you're dead on your feet.  There's no hurry, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, nodding his head. They'd reached the bedroom, and Stiles took a curious look around before kicking his shoes off and sitting on the bed. "I probably should have just gone home.  I'm sorry."

Derek was at his dresser, and he turned around so he could see Stiles as he answered him. "I'm not at all sorry, Stiles." He turned back to his dresser, pulling out some shorts and a t-shirt. "I normally just sleep in my boxers, but if you'd be more comfortable I can wear something else?"

The look Stiles gave Derek was anything but impressed. "In no universe, ever, do I want to hear you say those words, ever again. Boxers work for me, too."  And with that, Stiles stood up and began to undress, not pausing until he stood before Derek in nothing but pale, unblemished skin, and a pair of bright red boxer briefs.  "Were you going to join me?  Or was this a solo performance?"

"Joining," Derek said, losing his shirt quickly.  "I was very happily and understandably distracted." He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his hips, not missing the way Stiles was staring appreciatively or how he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. "I'm going to make sure there's an extra toothbrush for you and everything, and use the bathroom, then I'll be right out."  Having said that, he made a beeline for the master bathroom, not waiting for Stiles's response, because if he stayed in the room for a moment longer, he was going to start cataloging every fabulous freckle on Stiles' pale expanse of skin. With his tongue.

Finding an extra toothbrush under the sink, he placed it on the counter, took care of his nighttime business, and rejoined Stiles in the bedroom. He grabbed his phone out of the pocket of his leather jacket and set it on his bedside table before pulling back the covers. "Bathroom's all yours. Do I need to set an alarm for the morning?"

"No, I'm good. Mine's already set," Stiles said, nodding towards his phone on the table by his side of the bed. "Be right back."

Derek spent the time Stiles was in the bathroom telling himself if he managed to relax and play it cool, maybe he'd be able to convince Stiles to see him again. By the time Stiles walked back out and slid under the covers, Derek thought he'd done a pretty good job of it.  He moved towards the middle of the bed, on his side facing Stiles. "Come here?" he asked quietly, holding an arm out.

He went to where Derek was, and facing him, he let Derek pull him into his arms. "Even though it's the weekend, I have to be at work by nine, ten at the latest," Stiles said, his voice full of regret. "I've never really been pissed off about it until this moment."

Derek chuckled slowly and warmly, tucking Stiles' head beneath his chin, his face resting against his bare chest. "If you don't need to stop by your place first, you can borrow some clothes of mine in the morning and I'll drive you, if you want."

"I want," Stiles said, pulling back slightly so he could see Derek's face. "I'm glad Laura convinced you to come out."

"So'm I."

Grinning impishly, Stiles said, "Worked out well for not being a set up, wouldn't you say?"  

Derek raised an eyebrow. "It really wasn't?"

"I can't pretend to know what Laura was thinking." Stiles leaned into Derek, their faces inches apart. "But as far as I was concerned? Yes, please.  That's okay, right?  I mean, I don't want you to think I was scheming or anything. Not that I didn't hope something would happen, but…" he trailed off, when he realized Derek had just been smiling at him and shaking his head.  

Still wearing a lazy smile on his face, he ran his hand up the smooth skin of Stiles' back and said, "I'm more than okay with the idea of you wanting to go out with me."

"Really?" Stiles seemed to be having a hard time taking Derek at his word.

His eyebrows rose a notch.  "You're here in my bed because I want you to be, and there's been no one else here but me for a year.  So yes, _really."_   

"Awesome," Stiles said, and closed the gap between them. When there lips met, Stiles grinned against Derek's before pressing more insistently, his tongue already running along the seam of Derek's mouth. The few teasing kisses they'd shared previously had only stoked the fire, and it was a full blaze currently. Stiles licked into Derek's mouth, moaning when Derek allowed it, his hands shaking as he brought them up to cup Derek's face. Stiles inhaled, slid his tongue against Derek's and gave himself another moment before pulling back.

"Jesus, Stiles," Derek said, his breathing rapid.

Stiles smiled muzzily. "Yeah"

Shifting slightly so he was on his back, Derek gently guided Stiles up on his side with his head in the crook of Derek's arm. "Will you be able sleep like this?"

"Definitely," Stiles said. "Probably amazingly, as well."

"Good." Derek turned his head and kissed Stiles, a quick peck on the lips. "Night, then."

***

Derek woke to the gentle pressure of Stiles' hand on his shoulder. "Derek?"

He opened his eyes immediately, not at all used to having someone wake him, but fully appreciating the sight of a bare-chested and bed-headed Stiles. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My alarm went off; I have to get up soon."  Stiles ran his hand across Derek's chest before trailing his fingers downwards. "But I really want to blow you before I leave this bed." He made eye contact with Derek, and said, "I didn't want to just assume it was alright, or I'd have woken you up that way."

That woke Derek up, any fogginess still lingering had departed. "Please," he said, his voice sleep-roughened. He pushed up onto his elbows to get a better view of Stiles pressing his nose into the trail of hair on his abdomen, and his cock was definitely on board with the proceedings, hard and getting harder. Grunting as Stiles gripped him through his boxers, he raised his hips, pushing them off, not patient enough to wait for Stiles to remove them.

Stiles chuckled, it was deep and throaty and unlike anything Derek had heard from him before. "Eager, are you, big guy?" He wrapped his fingers around the base of Derek's cock and gave a few tugs, twisting his hand as he jerked him. "I'll take care of you, I promise."

Only answering with a soft groan, Derek was more than inclined to believe him, especially when Stiles licked up the underside and then swallowed the head of his cock into his mouth. Seeing those bright red lips spread around him pushed a moan out of him that probably should have been embarrassing, but he was already too far gone to care. "Stiles, your mouth."  

Smiling up at Derek around his cock was a feat, and he pulled off slightly to lick at the cockhead and then lower, getting him wet in preparation to slide all the way down, taking as much of Derek as he could into his mouth and throat. Lower and lower Stiles went, cupping Derek's balls as he did, kneading them, pressing on them, even as his nose hit the rough hair at the base of Derek's cock.

Derek's fingers, wrapped loosely around the back of Stiles' head, tightened against his scalp as the sensation of being completely enclosed in Stiles' throat overwhelmed him. He grunted when Stiles put a hand to the back of Derek's indicating he could press harder, and he thrust up into Stiles' mouth hesitantly before knowing Stiles could take it. He fucked into Stiles' waiting mouth, once, twice, and a third time, and then he was coming, too early, for sure, way sooner than he wanted, but it was glorious, and he was done for.

Stiles swallowed, pulling back slightly as he did so, obviously wanting to see evidence of Derek's release. He kept swallowing, his hand now loosely ringing Derek's cock, stroking him softly until Derek was spent. Still, Stiles licked up and down the length of him, cleaning him, getting every last bit of Derek's come, leaving him spit-shiny and clean, before pulling off with a pop and a very satisfied look on his face.  

Breathing heavily, Derek sat up, pulled Stiles to him, and kissed him messily, their tongues blending Derek's flavor into both their mouths.

"God, I need to come," Stiles said, leaning back onto the bed. "Jerk me off."

Derek pulled Stiles' boxer briefs off, grinning once again at their bright red color, his smile turning into something far dirtier at the sight of Stiles' hard, flushed cock. Stiles hand was already busy, jerking himself with harsh tugs, and Derek wrapped his hand over it, giving it a few rough pulls before reaching back into his bedside table drawer for the lube. Hurriedly, he uncapped it and poured some into his hands, warming it before gripping Stiles' cock tightly once more. It only took a few more upwards strokes until Stiles was coming over both their hands, a hoarse shout the only sound he'd made.

Licking his fingers was instinctive, wanting to have the taste of Stiles, and Derek enjoyed the look of lust and surprise on Stiles' face, so he did it again, cleaning off his hand.  

"I want nothing more than to stay here in bed with you and do all the things," Stiles said, grinning up at Derek goofily.

"That goes for me, too," Derek readily agreed. "You have to get going though, don't you?"

Stiles nodded, his eyes sad. "I do. I set my alarm a bit early," he said, smirkingly, "but I still better get going."

Giving Stiles a quick kiss, Derek stood up from the bed. "Everything you should need is in the shower, and there are towels hanging already in the bathroom.  If there's anything else you need though, give a holler."  

"Company?" Stiles said. "Actually, bad idea. Work. I have to work. Focus."

"I wouldn't keep my hands off you, and we'd be right back where we started.  While nothing in that sounds bad, I know you love your job." Derek crossed the room to his closet and opened the door.  "I've no idea what you wear to work, but you're welcome to anything in here or in my dresser."  Giving Stiles a fond smile, he pulled on a shirt and some sweats and said, "I'm going to go make some coffee. I'll be out in the kitchen when you're ready to go."

Derek busied himself in the kitchen, laughing in exasperation when he heard his phone ringing from the bedroom, knowing it was probably Laura calling already. He made a pot of coffee, pouring a cup for himself, and then preparing a to-go mug for Stiles. Grabbing some muffins he'd picked up from the bakery he probably needed to stop going to so often, he brought it all to the table, where he was reading on his phone and drinking coffee when Stiles joined him.

"I hope that coffee's for me," Stiles said, heading straight for it, his eyes a bit wild.

"No, it's for that other guy I brought home. He's still in the guest bath down the hall," Derek said. "You better drink it fast, before he gets out."  He gestured to the cream and sugar on the table.  "Help yourself, I wasn't sure how you took it."

Looking slightly more awake after he'd prepared his coffee and taken a large drink, Stiles said, "Thank you. Man, this has pretty much been the morning of my dreams." He gestured to himself with his free hand. "And thanks for the clothes. Luckily a t-shirt and jeans is what I wear to work. I don't think your dress pants would have fit me, but your jeans actually feel good. I don't normally wear skinny jeans, a bit too, ah, restrictive, if you know what I mean - although you probably don't since these are yours and you wear a larger size, obviously, but these are pushing at the line of too tight for me to be comfortable, and, okay, I'm going to stop talking now."

Unsure where to start in his response, Derek said, "This has been a great morning, I agree." After finishing off his coffee, he topped off Stiles' mug. "Do you really want my opinion on skinny jeans?" He'd enjoyed the view as Stiles had walked into the kitchen, but he disagreed; he thought they should be much tighter - on Stiles, anyway.

Stiles finished off his muffin, put the lid on his coffee and stood up. "I want your opinions on lots of things," he said, placing a hand on Derek's shoulder. "Maybe we could get started on the drive to my office?"

Derek smiled up at him. "I'd really like that."


	4. How can I refuse? I'm not fit to choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit shmoopy. Although, they already have been, so... shmoopier?

The chiming sounds from text notifications started before Derek even got back from dropping off Stiles at work. He waited until he'd finished a second cup of coffee before checking his phone, just to teach Laura some patience.

 **Laura:**  You'll never guess who I saw!

 **Laura:**  Derek

 **Laura:**  Come on, guess!

 **Laura:**  Derek

 **Laura:**  Derek!

 **D:**  I was driving, then coffee

 **Laura** :  So.  Guess who I saw?

 **D** :  Where?

 **Laura:**  At work. I had to run in and pick up a file

 **D:**  Gonna go w/Stiles since I just dropped him off

 **Laura:**  You ruined that for me

 **D:**  Kind of my point

 **Laura:**  Brat! I saw Stiles

 **D:**   That's what I just said

 **Laura:**   You know what he was wearing?

 **D:**  The t-shirt you got me as a joke and my jeans

 **Laura:**  I hate you

 **D:**  I love you.  Are you done?

 **Laura:**   <3

Eye strain was a real and serious thing.  Derek was reminded of this after his text conversation with Laura, and he made a mental note not to text and roll his eyes again anytime soon. At least the exchange with Stiles was enjoyable and productive, so he would be grateful for that.

 **Unknown number:** Hey it's Stiles! Laura gave me your #

 **D:**   Looks like we forgot an important step

 **Stiles:**  Yeah we did! ;)

 **Stiles:**  But no complaints!

 **D:**   Oh, me either. You having a good day?

 **Stiles:**  After the morning I had, impossible not to

 **D:**  Same here! I want to see you again. Let me know when you're free.

 **Stiles:**  I'll do that!  

***

Derek had thought things went well.  They'd had a good time at the club, he'd brought Stiles home, hadn't jumped him at his earliest opportunity, but waited until Stiles made a move the next morning - but now?  Nothing.  It's not like he'd expected to see Stiles again that same weekend; it was obviously a busy time for him.  But as the week progressed and it came closer to the weekend, there'd been no contact. Not a call, not a text, nothing.  He wondered if he should text or call, but he'd left it in Stiles' hands, wanting to be respectful of his work schedule.

Had he been brushed off, and he just didn't know it?  Was he useless when it came to dating? He definitely needed to relax, he decided.  A grown man, sitting in his office not working on his next project, but obsessing about the guy he took home the previous weekend was not who he wanted to be.  He cleaned his desk in preparation to leave, and while he waited for his computer to shut down, he pulled out his phone. Without second guessing himself, he shot off a text, asking Stiles how his week was going.

Stiles still hadn't answered by the time Derek made it home, and when Boyd texted asking if Derek wanted to come over and watch the game, it embarrassed him at how fast he'd gone for his phone.  Instead of seeing Stiles, he spent Friday night with Boyd and a few friends watching the game, eating pizza and drinking beer.  All in all, a good night, and not much different than what he normally got up to, but it hadn't been what he'd hoped for.

The next morning was gray and rainy, but Derek put on his running clothes, having decided a long run was what he needed.  He was gone a couple hours, and when he returned, he did feel better, and by the time he'd showered and pulled on a soft, worn t-shirt and pair of sweats, he was thinking it was turning out to be a not-so bad day.

After doing some laundry and other weekend-type chores, he checked his phone and saw he'd received a text from Stiles the night before. He wasn't sure how he'd missed it, and he frowned as he swiped his thumb over the screen, unlocking it.  It'd been pretty late when Stiles had texted, and he'd said it'd been a long week at work and he hoped to see him soon.

He felt a bit silly that he'd immediately thought the worse, that Stiles wasn't really into him, but it'd been a long time since he felt this kind of interest and attraction towards someone, so he decided to cut himself a break. He sent his reply immediately.

 **D:**  I just saw your message. Lunch?

 **Stiles:**  I'm already at work :(

 **D:**  I could bring something by

 **Stiles:**  You would??

 **D:**  I want to see you

 **Stiles:**  YES.  Call or text when you're here

 **D:**  What are you in the mood for?

 **Stiles:**   Anything. Just want to see u

Taking that as a positive, Derek called in an order to a deli he liked that was on the way to Stiles' office.  He changed out of his sweats, pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and a tight black tee, and - though he wouldn't admit it if pressed - ran out to his car. Stopping at the deli, he grabbed his order of sandwiches, salads, and drinks, and was promptly on his way to Stiles' work.

He texted Stiles when he got to his building, and it was as he was getting out of his car that he saw his reflection in the rearview mirror and started laughing, because on his face was the goofiest of grins, the likes of which he hadn't seen in a long time. Shrugging, he decided it was a good look for him, and he walked to the lobby where Stiles had said to meet him.

Stiles was holding the door open, wearing what Derek figured was his work uniform of jeans and a t-shirt, but what had Derek panting was the black-framed glasses he was wearing. That, and the combination of crazy bedhead, which he guessed Stiles got from pushing his hands through his hair, stopped him in his tracks.

"Holy shit, I forgot how insanely attractive you are," Stiles said, pulling Derek inside from where he'd frozen in the entryway, and giving him a kiss in greeting. "How is that possible?"

"I-" Derek began.  He swallowed and attempted again.  "I was going to say something similar to you," he admitted.  "The glasses.  They're really something."

Grinning widely, Stiles gestured to Derek to follow him. "I'm tempted to bring you back to my office, so I can keep you all to myself, but I like to get out when I take breaks so I don't feel so claustrophobic.  Do you mind eating in the break room?"

"No, wherever's fine," Derek said. "It's just good to see you." He blushed slightly, feeling a bit sappy and not at all accustomed to it.

"God, you're adorable," Stiles said, pushing open a door to long room lined with windows along one side and full of tables, chairs, a small kitchen set up, and a ping-pong table off in the corner.  "We can eat in here.  Not too many people are around today, so we shouldn't be interrupted."

With a nod, Derek set the bags of food out on a table. "I hope you like Katz's Deli," he said. "I wasn't sure what you liked as far as sandwiches, so one's roast beef and the other's turkey.  I'm fine with either, obviously."

Stiles reached for the one closest to him, and said, "I don't have a preference really.  I'm just super fucking thrilled it's not pizza again."

"Are you always this easy?" Derek asked, curious.

"For you?" Stiles said, smiling. "Yeah."  He laughed, and said, "For food, always. I'm not picky. But yeah, for you, too, apparently."

Busying himself taking the rest of the food out of the bags gave time for Derek to get what he knew was a huge grin under control.  "I missed you this week."  He felt a bit silly at the admission, given they really didn't know each other well.  "I know we just barely met, but I thought about you."  He left the 'a lot' unspoken, but he thought Stiles probably picked up on it with the way his face softened at Derek's words.

When he finished chewing, Stiles said, "We're almost done with this project, so things will be back to normal soon.  Which is good, because I thought about you this week, too." His cheeks reddened slightly as he said it, but he looked at Derek straight on.

"I want to date you," Derek said suddenly. He needed to get it all out before he lost his nerve. "I like what we did the other morning.  I _love_ what we did," he corrected. "But I want more than that, and I have to ask up front because I'm not into casual.  Are you interested in a relationship?"

Stiles mouth dropped open. It was unfortunate as it was mid-chew, and a piece of lettuce was now hanging from his lower lip, just dangling there while he stared at Derek.

"God, we're in your break room eating sandwiches and I just relationship-talked you. Shit. Sorry."  Derek wiped his hands on his jeans nervously, waiting for Stiles to say something. Anything.

Swiping at the lettuce leaf that seemed permanently stuck to his face, Stiles finally dislodged it, looking chagrined. "You didn't say anything wrong, I promise, I was just - people never seem to - I. My brain skipped." He rubbed his jaw and tried again.  "It's nothing bad, just give me a second?"

Derek nodded, using his food to hide behind, pretending to take great interest in pouring dressing over his salad, and getting his crouton-to-salad ratio just right as he waited to hear what Stiles had to say.

"I'm not used to people wanting to be in relationships with me," Stiles finally said.  "I'm that happy guy, you know?  Fun at a party, always laughing, making jokes, and it's like people don't think I want it or something, I don't know.  That I can't be serious.  So I've never really been in one, even though I'm totally open to it. That's what threw me." He put his hand on top of Derek's where it was on the table, wanting his eyes on him.  When Derek looked up, Stiles said, "I want to get to know you.  So yeah, I'm interested."

"Let's do this then," Derek said, and his resulting smile was wide and beautiful.

***

There had never been a time when Derek regretted having sisters instead of brothers. He figured there was a first time for everything, however, because at dinner on Sunday night with the two of them, he was starting to wish he had a brother or two to offset the grilling he was getting from his two supremely nosy sisters.

"So what does he look like?" Cora asked, her voice pitched in a whine.  "It's no fair that you know what he looks like and I don't, Laura.  Would it have been too much to invite me out with you guys?"

Laura gave Cora a stern look.  "I did invite you."

"Oh, you're right!" Cora said, laughing.  "You did; I remember.  Anyway, looks!  What does Stiles look like?"

Opening her mouth to answer, Laura began to speak and Cora cut her off.  "I don't want you to tell me!  I want to hear it from De-rek," she practically sang.

"Oh God, kill me now," Derek said, looking up at the ceiling of the restaurant like it held an escape hatch, or the answer on how to deal with his busybody sisters. "He's a guy. About my height. Dark hair. Thin."  He pondered for a second, and threw his sister a bone, adding, "And seriously attractive, okay?"

Cora squealed.  "Attractive's a good start! What about his eyes?  What color are they?  And what do you mean, dark hair?  Dark like ours, or…"

There was no way out except straight through.   Groaning, Derek said, "His eyes are brown.  Golden-brown, though. Not like a dark brown.  Amber, really, I guess if I had to pick one color."  He paused to take a drink of his water.  "And his hair's brown.  No, not dark like ours. And that's all I'm saying.  I love you, really I do, Cora, but I'm not going to sit here and giggle over his looks like we're in middle school.  Because he's smart, too, and funny."

Both Laura and Cora pouted at him, but they changed the subject and moved on. That is, until Laura spotted something over Derek's shoulder, and started laughing. "So, Cora, you really want to know what Stiles looks like?"

"Of course!" Cora said.

"Give it a rest please, Laura, and I'll love you forever," Derek said, rubbing his temples.

Ignoring Derek, Laura said, "Cora, a few tables behind Derek?   See over by that huge potted ficus?" She nodded off to their left.  "That's Stiles with the glasses.  I'm not sure who the gorgeous guy is with him, but obviously Stiles likes to surround himself with beauty."

Derek immediately turned his head.

"Derek, oh my God," Cora said.  "Be a little more obvious."

"They didn't see you," Laura said.  "It's okay."

Confusion apparent on his face, Derek said, "And why wouldn't it be okay?  We're dating.  We talked about it and everything."  If he looked a bit proud while saying that, well, it was fine, because he'd used his words and earned it, damn it.

"That's so sweet, oh my God, when were you going to tell us?" Cora demanded.

Trying to gather patience, he said, "I just just did."

Cora raised an eyebrow.  "And it's appreciated. You were right, Der, he _is_ really good looking, and he's got a great smile."

"Yeah," Derek agreed.  "He does."  He wanted to turn around and see who Stiles was with.  Not like he knew any of his friends, or anything, but he was curious to see who had enough power over Stiles to drag him away from work.  

It was Laura who finally spoke up when she saw that Derek was lost in thought.  "You could go over and say hi, you know."

Derek shook his head.  "I don't want to interrupt them.  You know how busy he's been.  Just let it be, Laura."

"Oh, I don't think I can do that."  Laura grinned, and it was a bit disconcerting to see how much she was enjoying herself.  "The reason I can't is because Stiles and his extremely good-looking friend are on their way over to our table."

"Behave," Derek said, looking both his sisters in the eyes.  "Please?  Remember you love me, you want me to be happy, not horribly embarrassed and destined to never date again.  Are we agreed?"

"Stiles, hello!" Laura greeted, when he neared the table.  

Turning in his seat, Derek smiled a small, but sweet, smile for Stiles.  "Hey, look who's out of work," he said.  He stood and made to go in for a hug, perhaps, but Stiles was obviously having none of that, and pulled him closer, kissing him quickly on the mouth.

"Derek, this is my good friend, Danny," Stiles said, taking a step back to introduce his friend.  "Danny, this is Derek."

Danny grinned and extended his hand towards Derek.  "It's good to meet you. It's funny, Stiles was just telling me about you, and here you are."

Shaking Danny's hand, Derek returned his smile and said, "It's good to meet you."

"That just happened at our table, too!" Cora interjected with a self-satisfied grin.

"I know I'm going to regret this at some point, but Stiles, this is my other sister, Cora.  Cora, Stiles."

Stiles' grin was huge as he gave Cora a hug, and told her he was happy to meet her. 

Derek then introduced Danny to his sisters, and asked if they wanted to join them in dessert.  They declined, as Stiles needed to get back to work, and Derek was sad to watch him go, squeezing his hand as they left.

"You look like someone kicked your puppy, Der," Laura said.    
  
Sighing, Derek changed the subject with a terse, "Dessert."

***

Derek's phone rang late that afternoon as he was getting home from work.  He was unlocking his door at the time and didn't look to see who it was, so he was pleasantly surprised when he heard Stiles' voice.  "Hey," Derek said. "I'm glad you called.  I didn't think I'd hear from you so soon after seeing you last night."

"I'm done!  The project is done!" Stiles practically shouted.  "I'm out of work! I'm outside, Derek, I'm in my car!"

Laughing, Derek said, "I'm happy for you."  It was true, but he was seriously happy for himself, too.  "So, what're your plans for dinner?"

"You mean, what are _our_ plans for dinner?" Stiles corrected.  "I'm on my way to your place as we speak.  I hope you don't mind that I invited myself over, but I _am_ bringing dinner, so that should make up for it."

"You're more than enough, but I'll take dinner, too."  He went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water after setting down his briefcase.  "I'm going to jump in the shower real quick, so I'll see you when you get here, okay?"

Stiles hummed his assent, and added, "Sure thing.  And if you happen to answer the door in only a towel, I promise not to judge your time management skills."

Snorting in amusement, Derek said, "I'll see what I can do."


	5. He gets me silly, he’s like a trick on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a literal cat burglary. As usual, enjoy the Sterek!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the ever-fabulous Mynuet for her assistance with this chapter!

"You're not in a towel," Stiles observed upon Derek opening his door.

"I got cold," Derek said, standing there in the doorway of his apartment in basketball shorts and a t-shirt. "Disappointed?"

Smirking, Stiles said, "Not even a little."

"In that case, come on in." Derek took the offered food and set it on the counter before turning back to Stiles, just as he pounced. Catching Stiles around the waist, Derek returned the kiss before he'd even caught his balance, laughing in surprise when Stiles moved his lips to Derek's neck. "I'm a bit ticklish," he said, running his hands up Stiles' sides and sliding his fingers through his hair.

With a quick turn, Stiles had Derek pressed between the wall and his body, kissing him with enthusiasm, their lips and tongues sliding apart before crashing back together. When Derek gripped Stiles' hips tightly and pulled him closer, Stiles groaned into his mouth, both of them only pulling back when they needed to breathe. "I really needed that," Stiles said, dropping his face to Derek's shoulder.

"I was more than happy to help," Derek said, his grin dialed up to high.

Stiles' stomach took that opportunity to growl, and he said, "I was about to suggest that maybe dinner could wait. Or we could just eat it really fast, instead? It's Chinese. Egg rolls, rice, chicken of some sort? Hell, we could even eat in bed. I'm great with chopsticks, too. And did I mention I'm super neat?"

Bursting into laughter, Derek put a hand on Stiles' shoulder to steady himself. "Hey, we have time; we can eat at the table." At Stiles' half pout, Derek continued. "Don't get me wrong, I'm really fucking excited to get my hands on you again."

"Yeah?" he said, still caging Derek against the wall with his arms. "I've got this, then. Standing down." Opposite of his words, however, he leaned in and kissed Derek again, hot and wet and dirty. "Okay, I mean it this time. Dinner."

"Dinner," Derek agreed, torn between laughing some more and pushing Stiles against the wall. He grabbed plates and silverware quickly before he changed his mind, and snagged them each a beer from the fridge.

Dinner was a quick affair, interspersed with laughter and Stiles trying to teach Derek how to use chopsticks. They gave it up as a bad idea when a piece of chicken went flying off the table and across the floor. "I'm glad I already know you're good with your hands," Stiles said. "Or I might be worried at this point."

"You're hilarious," Derek said dryly. "Don't stop."

Just then Stiles' phone rang. Not normally one to take calls when he was with other people, he recognized Danny's ringtone. "I'm sorry, give me just a minute?"

Derek nodded, smiling to let Stiles know he didn't mind, and set about putting away the leftovers and clearing off the table. He tried to give Stiles his privacy, but he got concerned when he heard Stiles start to sound agitated.

"It has to be _now_?" Stiles asked. "No, it's fine, I've got everything ready. I've been waiting on your call."

His brow furrowed, and Derek shot Stiles a questioning look, asking without words if everything was okay.

Stiles gave Derek a thumbs up and continued his phone call. "I know, you're the one doing me a favor, it's just your timing couldn't be worse - you're being a major cockblock." He pushed a hand back through his hair and stood up. "No, I'm ready. Give me a half hour. I'll text you when we get there. Yup. Bye."

"You're leaving?" Derek asked, sounding as dejected as Stiles looked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that, actually," Stiles said. "Just please don't think I'm crazy?"

Both eyebrows raised, Derek said, "I'm listening."

Pacing, Stiles said, "So remember how you told me about Kate and your cat that night at the bar? It's bothered me, ever since you told me that. It's such a cold, soulless thing to do."

Obviously Derek agreed. He just wasn't sure where Stiles was going with this or if he had a point.

"So I talked to Laura, who told me Kate's last name, and then I talked to Danny, who's a bit of hacker." Stiles started talking faster when he saw the look of incredulous disbelief on Derek's face. "So he found out where Kate lives now and it's just a half an hour away, and she's gone out with some friends from work, and Danny's guaranteed me she won't be back for three hours, and he's going to disable her alarm system and I'm going to steal back your cat." Stiles sucked in a huge breath and waited for Derek to respond.

"Mr. Boots."

"Huh?"

"His name is Mr. Boots," Derek said, mostly in shock. "You're going to steal my cat?"

Stiles studied Derek, trying to figure out if he was angry or happy, but he couldn't quite tell. "That was the plan. Are you okay with it? And more importantly, do you want to come along?"

Derek nodded frantically. "Yes. Yes, let's go."

"Hold up," Stiles said, raising a palm. "I need to get something from my car. I'll be right back."

It was Derek's turn to pace the floor. He'd wondered where Kate had moved to, mostly because he'd hoped to see his cat again some day. She'd changed her phone number, though, and he'd never had her family or any of her friends' contact info, and that probably should have been a huge indication of something being off. She'd worked mostly from home, and she'd never let him meet her at her office. He'd even gone so far as to call the vet he used to see if Kate had brought Mr. Boots in there, but to no avail. This seemed like a bad idea bordering on insane, but… His cat.

A knock on his door alerted him to Stiles' presence, and he walked in carrying a backpack. "I'm going to change real quick. Be right back." A few minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom wearing black skinny jeans, a long-sleeved black t-shirt, black converse, and a black beanie.

"Oh my God. Stiles." Derek kept a straight face for all of two seconds before laughing uproariously, bent in half with his hands on his knees.

"I've got a matching hat for you," Stiles said, which only served to make Derek laugh harder.

Watching as Stiles pulled another black beanie from his backpack, Derek had a thought that he could see himself falling for Stiles, and falling hard. The seriousness of that thought stopped his laughter, finally, but the smile remained. "Do I need to wear all black, as well?" he asked still chuckling. "Or do you think it'll look too conspicuous if we match?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Don't mock the guy who's hatched a diabolical plan to steal your furry little friend back from Supreme Evil Ex-Girlfriend, yeah?"

He took the hat from Stiles' outstretched hand and pulled it over his head. "Noted. Please forgive me."

"You're forgiven," Stiles said. "Let's go. I figure I'll drive, just in case we spot her and she recognizes your car."

"You have this all planned out, don't you?"

"Pretty much to the minute," Stiles admitted.

***

Stiles pulled up to the curb on a tree-lined street in a quiet suburban neighborhood. "Her place is two up on the right," he said. Taking out his phone, he texted Danny, letting him know they were in place. "You don't have to come in with me. Actually, that's probably better. Danny has everything covered, he's even monitoring the police station for calls, but if anything goes wrong, I don't want you anywhere near this."

"You just want me to sit here and wait for you?" Derek asked, his voice rising somewhat in indignation. "He's my cat. It's my crazy ex. It doesn't seem fair."

"Hey," Stiles said, his voice soft as he squeezed Derek's shoulder. "Let me take care of this." He pulled a small black leather pouch of his glove box. "I want to do this for you. For one thing, I've been waiting to use this since I got it last Christmas."

Derek glanced at it, cocking his head to the side. "What is it?"

Grinning, Stiles answered. "It's a lock pick set. I'm pretty sure it was meant to be a gag gift, but I've been practicing. I can get in almost anywhere."

"Do you have much experience?" Derek asked hesitantly. "With breaking and entering?"

"Nope! This'll be my first time, isn't it exciting?" Stiles asked, his entire face lit up in a smile. "I mean, my last, too. I'm not a criminal. This is a very specific situation."

"Good to know." Leaning over the front-seat console, Derek pressed a quick, but satisfying, kiss to Stiles' lips. "I appreciate your efforts on my behalf. And even though I laughed hysterically when I saw your, um, costume? I like it. A lot."

His phone chimed and he picked it up, still facing Derek. "I'm glad, because the skinny jeans were a nod to you, and I'd be upset if they didn't at least get your attention." Glancing down at his phone, he said, "Okay, perfect. Danny's confirmed Kate left nearly an hour ago, and the alarm's off, so I'm set to go." He reached into the back seat for a cat carrier, and then kissed Derek's cheek like he had before karaoke.

"For luck?" Derek asked.

"And because I wanted to. See you on the other side," he said with an exaggerated wink.

"I'll be here waiting," Derek promised.

He watched Stiles as he walked down the sidewalk, paying close attention to the skinny jeans; it'd simply be rude not to after the trouble Stiles had gone through in wearing them. He'd have to make a point to express his sincere appreciation for them later in the evening.

Derek's heart began to pound when Stiles turned to go up the walkway and he lost sight of him. Cursing himself for not thinking to ask how long it normally took Stiles to pick a lock, Derek resigned himself to waiting anxiously. When his phone rang five minutes later, Derek hit his head on the ceiling of the car, he jumped so high. "Hello?" he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Stiles asked.

"Why are you calling me?" Derek again whispered. "Is everything okay? Why aren't you back yet? Why aren't _you_ whispering?"

Laughing, Stiles said, "Hey, it's all good, I just can't get your cat to come to me, not even with a treat. He's under the bed and won't come out."

"Clap your hands a few times," Derek suggested. "That always seemed to work for me. He's pretty stubborn though. Call me back if it doesn't work, okay?"

"Sure, sure," Stiles said, disconnecting the call.

The phone rang again a few minutes later. "Stiles?"

"Yeah, its me, with a question I probably should have thought to ask sooner. What color is your cat? A white cat came out, but I think there's another one under there."

"My cat's black," Derek said. His two front paws are white though - get it? Mr. Boots?"

"We're discussing how fucking adorable you are at some point in the near future," Stiles said. "I wasn't sure if the name was unironic or not," he continued. "I didn't want to be stealing the wrong cat."

Knowing he was a solid blush at this point, Derek was grateful to be sitting in the car alone. "Perfectly understandable," he said. "I'll let you go so you can can grab him."

Stiles agreed and once again disconnected the call.

Another five minutes passed by, and Derek stared at the phone in his hand, wondering what was taking so long. He waited another couple minutes before breaking down and calling.

"Fuck!" Stiles hissed, answering the phone. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your cat's been replaced with an actual demon in cat form!"

"Uh." At a complete loss, Derek asked, "What's going on? Are you okay?"

Stiles whimpered softly before answering. "He didn't want to get in the carrier, but it's nothing that won't heal."

Derek could hear Stiles opening and closing drawers and getting increasingly frustrated, if the slamming was any indication. "What kind of fucking household doesn't have bandaids?" Stiles wailed.

Just then Derek saw a car pull up in front of where Stiles had parked. It didn't belong to Kate, as far as Derek knew, but the person getting out of the passenger side was most definitely her. "Stiles! Get out of the house. Kate's back! Someone just dropped her off," Derek said. He heard what sounded like a squawk from Stiles, and the call ended.

"Shit," Derek cursed. He pulled off his black solidarity beanie and got out of the car, catching up to Kate easily as her friend drove off. "Hi, Kate." He'd hoped to never have to see her or talk to her again, but he couldn't just leave Stiles in there to get caught.

"Derek," she purred, her steps only faltering slightly upon hearing his voice, and she turned to face him fully. Placing a taloned hand on his arm, she offered her cheek up for a kiss. "Time's been good to you, I see."

Shocked at how easily and calmly she greeted him, he didn't lean in to kiss the offered cheek. Reacting viscerally, he stepped back in disgust, not wanting her anywhere near him. He hoped it came off as surprise or confusion though, anything to give Stiles the time he needed to get out.

"I was expecting you to come crawling back a lot sooner," she crooned. "You never were any good on your own, were you? Sad little Derek, holed up all alone in your apartment."

He couldn't believe he'd ever cared for the woman standing in front of him. He'd gotten glimpses of her true personality, of course, which is why he'd broken up with her, but to see her like this, real and nasty, was all kinds of enlightening. "I didn't realize you were so manipulative," he said, clearly repulsed. "This spiteful and malicious."

Kate smiled, but the smile on her face only served to make her look unattractive, harsh, and bitter. "Oh, sweetie. You're finally seeing _me_."

His stomach rolled, and he thought for a brief moment he might be physically ill. Unsure of what to say, he came to the realization there wasn't actually anything else he wanted to say to her. He'd seen her for what she was, he was repulsed, and he'd learned a lesson.

"Time to go," Stiles said, appearing suddenly and pushing the cat carrier into Derek's hands before turning to address Kate. "You're a shitty person, you know that?" Not waiting for an answer, he said derisively, "Who has a poster of themselves on their bedroom wall, anyway?"

Derek's eyes bugged, and he burst out laughing, even as he grabbed Stiles' hand, pulling him towards his car while holding a thumping, hissing cat carrier in his free hand.

"And, honey, Glamour Shots?" Stiles called, his voice raised now. "Surely there's a better way to cope with realizing you have crow's feet!"

It took Derek two tries to open the car door, he was laughing so hard. As they were driving away, and after Derek had liberated a very angry Mr. Boots from his carrier, he reached out and took Stiles' hand. "Thank you," he said. "I'm completely blown away you did that for me."

Driving and unable to take his eyes off the road for more than a moment, Stiles looked over at Derek, his expression goofy, and Derek recognized it as one he'd seen on his own face recently. "I'm starting to think there's not much I wouldn't do for you."


	6. And the boy so fine makes you wanna scream Hallelujah

Derek held Mr. Boots tightly in his arms the entire car ride home, sighing happily as the cat rubbed his face against his, and laughing when he began to lick his forehead.  "I can't believe how much I've missed him."

"He seems like a sweet little guy," Stiles said, "previous demonic possession aside."

Looking at the bloody scratches on Stiles' hands, some of them quite deep, Derek grimaced and said, "I'm sorry about that.  I promise he's never hurt anyone before."

"Not your fault.  I'd probably lose my mind a little, too, if forced to live with that woman for a year."  Stiles pulled into the visitor spot at Derek's building and turned off the car.  Popping the trunk, he said, "I wanted this to be a surprise, but I know animals need things, so I stopped by the pet store and got some food, dishes, a litter box, stuff like that."  

Grinning over at Stiles as he switched his hold of Mr. Boots so he could help grab bags from the trunk, he said, "You're fucking amazing; you should know that." Derek watched as the blush spread from Stiles's face down to his neck and he added, "I can't remember the last time someone did something this  _huge_ for me."

Stiles' arms were full of bags of assorted cat gear, and he struggled to unlock the door to Derek's apartment after he'd handed him the keys.  He seemed to be using that time to formulate his reply, because it wasn't until they were inside the apartment that Stiles answered him.  "That's too bad," he said softly, setting down the load he was carrying.  "I think you deserve nice things."

"I think _you're_ nice things," Derek said, putting Mr. Boots down onto the floor, in exchange for pulling Stiles into his arms.  "So I'm happy to hear you say that."  

He pulled off Stiles' beanie and tossed it onto the sofa, one of Derek's hands pushing up into Stiles' hair at the back of his head and pulling him closer. The kiss started sweet, just a gentle press of lips against lips, but then Derek pushed his tongue into Stiles' mouth and the resulting groan from Stiles lit a fire in Derek's veins and he licked into Stiles' mouth like it'd be his one and only chance.  

With a sigh, Stiles melted against Derek's body, seeming completely boneless as Derek used his tongue and teeth and hands in an attempt to unravel Stiles. "Derek," he whimpered.

"God, I know, Stiles, this is amazing, _you're_ amazing," Derek panted.

"No," Stiles said, "your cat's trying to climb my leg.  His claws are caught in my jeans."

Jerking backwards, Derek knelt down and began the process of plucking Mr. Boot's claws from the denim.  "Shit, I'm so sorry, Stiles."

His smirk came unbidden, and Stiles said, "I've got to admit I fantasized about you down on your knees for me, but it never once involved a cat.  Or any other animals, for that matter."

"Let's get his stuff set up," Derek said, having successfully separated his cat from Stiles' jeans.  "Then I'll see what I can do about making your fantasy a reality."

"God, yes," Stiles agreed.  

***

In short order, Mr. Boots was set up with food and water dishes, a private kitty litter area, a bed, and no shortage of toys.  Derek hadn't been able to stop smiling at Stiles the entire time they'd been working, and Derek wondered if this was how people with kids felt in a new relationship when their kids were treated nicely.

After they'd set up Kitty Sanctuary City, as Stiles called it, Derek insisted on washing the scratches on Stiles' hands and wrists, and then putting antibacterial ointment on them.  It took a while as Derek insisted on kissing each one, but Stiles somehow managed to be patient, even though every time Derek's lips brushed his skin, Stiles shivered a bit more.

"Derek," Stiles finally said, having had enough. "I'm fine.  They'll heal; they're just scratches."  He reached out to cup Derek's face, his hands trailing over a slightly-stubbled jaw.  "More importantly, there have been way too many obstacles tonight, so I'd really like to get on with the part where we get off."

Derek leered, and ducking close to Stiles' ear, he said, "I'm in complete agreement."  He stripped off his shirt as he began walking down the hall to his bedroom.  "Come on, catch up," he called, already unbuttoning his jeans by the time he reached his bed.  He turned as he heard Stiles approach, appearing in the doorway naked.

"I've always been an overachiever," Stiles said proudly as he walked over to the bed. He sat on the edge and looked up at Derek.  "You were saying?"

Dropping to his knees in front of Stiles felt natural, running his hands up Stiles' thighs, even moreso.  Pushing his face against the path his hands had traveled, Derek left small bites and licks as he moved up the inside of one of Stiles' legs and then down the other, Stiles' breath coming in shaking gasps.

"I don't think I can handle much teasing right now," Stiles' half-warned, half-begged. "Please, Derek."

Derek acquiesced, grasping Stiles' cock around the base with his hand and tugging upwards as he swallowed the head into his mouth.

Stiles' hips jerked upwards, and he gasped, "Sorry, sorry!"  His fingers dug into his thighs in an attempt to control himself, his eyes wide as he watched Derek slide his mouth up and down, licking and sucking and twisting his hand.  "Too close, not gonna last," Stiles gasped.  "I want to come with you inside me."

Pulling off with a slick-sounding pop, Derek looked up, meeting Stiles' eyes.  "You sure? That's what you want?" At Stiles' insistent nod, the corners of Derek's mouth turned up slowly, and he pushed Stiles down onto the bed so that he was lying on his back, his legs spread out between them.  Derek reached for the lube, warming it on his fingers as Stiles twisted impatiently.

When Derek's finger breached Stiles' hole, his whimper turned to a whine.  "Another," he pleaded.  Derek complied, adding a second finger, scissoring them as he worked to get Stiles ready for him, stretching him open as Stiles moaned in abandon.  His head was thrown back, his neck elongated, and the sound that was punched out of him when Derek added a third finger had Derek pressing the heel of his hand hard against his jeans over his cock, trying not to come.

"Derek, come on, I need to see you."  Stiles sat up as Derek withdrew his fingers from him slowly.  "Get these off," Stiles said, his long fingers tugging at Derek's jeans, pulling down the zipper and grasping both the jeans and his boxer briefs and tugging them down Derek's hips and thighs.  

Kicking his jeans off the rest of the way, Derek moved more fully onto the bed as Stiles stared at him, his mouth open.  "Stiles?" he finally said when it seemed like Stiles had frozen like that.  "Are you going to touch me, or…"

Stiles shook his head, snapping out of whatever had held him captivated.  "You're just so fucking perfect," he said, climbing over Derek, his hands running up his abdomen to his chest.  "I think my heart stopped for a moment."

"You're one to talk," Derek said, his hands cupping Stiles' jaw as he pulled him in for a kiss. "Stop being ridiculous and ride me."

"Condom?"

"Drawer, bedside table," Derek said, nodding to his left. He held back a groan as Stiles' weight shifted as he moved, putting pressure on his aching cock.

Quickly opening the foil packet, Stiles deftly sheathed Derek in the condom before climbing back into position over him. Reaching back to grasp hold of Derek's cock, Stiles groaned as he sunk down onto it slowly, his thighs straining pleasantly as he held himself suspended over Derek, giving his body time to adjust.  "You feel so good, so good - God," Stiles broke off as he continued to allow gravity to push Derek into him, exhaling shakily when they were finally pressed together with no space between them.

Derek was practically panting, his thumbs digging into Stiles' hipbones as he tried to hold still.  His jaw tightly clenched, he watched Stiles as he placed his hands on Derek's chest, and slowly, very slowly, he began to move, lifting his hips up, and then sinking back down.  Derek felt as if the oxygen in the room had been depleted by half, he felt lightheaded, but in the best of ways.

"Move," Stiles grunted, "Derek, _move_."

Stiles' voice cut through the fog Derek was in, and he heard the command clearly, even through the pounding drumbeat of his heart.  Quick to obey, Derek planted his feet on the bed, tightened his hold on Stiles' hips and said 'fuck it' to a slow and easy pace, instead thrusting up into Stiles hard and fast.

"Yes, yes, like that," Stiles murmured, his hands dropping down to either side of Derek's head, and his back arching.  "Just like that, _please_."  

"Fuck," Derek hissed, still frantically pumping up into Stiles as he raised his head to lick at Stiles' chest. He could taste the saltiness of the sweat on Stiles' skin, could feel the way Stiles was trembling on top of him, and Derek groaned, the sights and smells overwhelming him in the best way possible.

Harsh pants were coming from Stiles, and he straightened back into an upright position, his weight on his knees as he slammed himself down onto Derek's cock.  Derek answered every movement of Stiles' with one of his own, the sounds of rough exhales and skin slapping against skin a heady accompaniment to the beating of their hearts.

Derek grabbed Stiles' ass, his fingers leaving indents as he held on tightly, controlling Stiles' movements so that he could better drill up against Stiles' prostate. It was obvious Derek was successful when Stiles let out a series of sharp gasps, and reached for his cock, tugging at it with rough jerks.

"I need to come, I'm gonna come," Stiles moaned, his eyes on Derek, pleading.

Redoubling his efforts, Derek fucked up into Stiles, his teeth bared, the cords in his neck standing out harshly with exertion. "Do it, fuck!" Derek grunted, his grip tightening on Stiles' ass, his entire body tight with tension and need.

"Derek!" Stiles gasped, his eyes unblinking, giving his cock one last pull as he came, shooting his release across Derek's abdomen and chest. His arms shook and he slowly lowered himself over Derek, searching for his mouth to capture it in a wet kiss.

Derek let Stiles lick lazily into his mouth as he fucked him slowly through his orgasm, but then the pressure, the need was too much, and without giving it much thought, he flipped Stiles onto his back.  "Gonna fuck you hard now," he warned, or perhaps pleaded, and at Stiles' blissed-out murmur of consent, Derek let all restraint fly, and he began to piston his hips like he'd wanted to since the moment Stiles had sat on his cock.

Knowing the sounds coming from him were probably more animal than human, Derek couldn't bring himself to care.  He hadn't felt this fucking turned on in his life, ever, and he stared down at Stiles, looking so wanton, so debauched.  It was like a punch to the gut that this gorgeous, thoughtful man was giving himself to Derek, and with that thought, he came, his hips stuttering and jerking as he cried out Stiles' name.  

It took awhile to catch his breath, and Derek placed a kiss on Stiles' temple before gently easing out of him. "I'll be right back," he said quietly, and returned after disposing of the condom and getting a washcloth from the bathroom.  He cleaned them both off, tossing the washcloth off the bed to deal with later, and he turned back to Stiles to find him looking at him.

"That was- I can't- I don't- Holy-" Stiles shook his head, exasperated.

"Yeah," Derek said, cracking a smile. "Me too."

***

Derek woke the next morning to the sound of Stiles' voice, sunlight streaming through a crack in the curtains, and an overall feeling of happiness.  His alarm hadn't gone off yet so he took the time to wake up gradually, enjoying himself as he listened to Stiles talking to a purring Mr. Boots.   

"You're a sweet kitty, aren't you, Boots?" Stiles crooned.  "I'm so glad we rescued you from that mean old lady, and now today, you're all better, aren't you?

Cracking an eye, Derek saw his cat sitting on Stiles's bare chest, and Stiles scratching Mr. Boots under the chin. It was an attractive sight.

"I know, baby," Stiles continued.  "We didn't get there a moment too soon, either, but don't you worry, you don't ever have to see that nasty woman again, okay?"

A half snort, half laugh escaped Derek, and he rolled to face Stiles. "I like the name Boots," he said.  "And I don't want to freak you out or anything by this proclamation, but you're currently my favorite person."

Stiles rubbed at an eye sleepily, and accepted a cold nose to the face from Mr. Boots.  "I might actually be offended," Stiles replied.  "Because I would have said you're my favorite person _ever._ "

"Yeah?" Derek pushed up on an elbow.

"Not shitting you, and I'm not just saying that because of last night, either," Stiles said, giving Derek a heated look.  "I like your cat, I seriously like you, and I'm exactly right where I want to be." Mr. Boots climbed off Stiles' chest and into the space between Stiles and Derek. "And so's Boots, apparently."

Derek rested a hand where the cat had recently vacated his spot on Stiles' chest. "That goes double for me, and I speak for Boots when I say we both hope you'll stay."

"Good," Stiles said. "I'd planned on it."

***

' _Welcome, everyone, to Karaoke Roulette_!' the announcer said.  ' _The first performance of the evening will be given by Laura H!  Laura, come on up and find out what you'll be singing_!'

It was like déjà vu, but better, because this time along with curly fries, beer, and Stiles at his side, Derek wasn't the one performing karaoke, and now Stiles was officially his boyfriend. He'd come full circle, and Boyd, Erica, and Stiles had all insisted Laura needed to take her turn at karaoke; Cora coming along with them was an added bonus.

Everyone laughed when Cora had to kick Laura's chair to get her to move, and she shot them all an exasperated look as she made her way up to the stage.  She picked a slip of paper out of the fishbowl and opened it.  Derek could very clearly read her lips as she mouthed, ' _Fuck_ ,' and handed it off to the person working the karaoke machine.  He tried not to laugh, as laughing at someone else's pain - even if they truly did deserve it - was just bad form.

' _And now, here's Laura, singing ''_ Hips Don't Lie' _by Shakira_!'

Yes. Things were definitely looking up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So if you've made it this far, I hope it means you enjoyed this, my first Sterek fic. I want to thank my dear friend, Mynuet, for introducing me to this fandom, and for her feedback on this story. Also, a huge thanks to my [Sterek Writing Room group](https://sterekwritingroom.tumblr.com/) for their encouragement, support, and betas. You guys are awesome, and I appreciate you! All errors that remain are mine.
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/grimmypuff) I basically reblog all things Sterek, Hoechlin, and Dylan O'Brien. Because what else is there? ;)


End file.
